mooyoutarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Game Rules
This wiki article is about the Rules for Mooyou's Amazing Race Fantasy Games, these rules will be strictly implemented starting the Second Season, which will start on May 31, 2009. Overview This game will be formatted similar to numerous Amazing Race Fantasy Games spreading over the net. With the course of eleven to twelve weeks (fifteen to seventeen weeks for Season 2), eleven to twelve (fifteen for Season 2) chosen players will fictionally travel around the world playing as their chosen teams in globetrotting challenges that will test their minds, decisions and their luck. Leg Structure and Design There will be one episode a week, with clues posted everyday or every other day, depending on the length of the leg, difficulty and the availability of tasks and such challenges. The racecourse is divided into numerous legs. At the end of each leg of the race will be a pit stop. Most of these pitstops are elimination points, so if the player arrives last, they will be eliminated from the game. The first team who will check in at the finish line at the end of all of the legs and the race course will fictionally win "one million dollars" and the winners of Mooyou's Amazing Race Fantasy Game! Ordinary Legs Most of the legs will either have both a detour and a roadblock, and in some cases, either one of them. Rare cases will involve one leg having two detours or two roadblocks. In all cases the completion of tasks follows to a pit stop, where teams are checked-in and notified of their placements. Super Legs Super legs are legs which cover up to two episodes, and covers two detours and two roadblocks, and without a rest point between the legs. Super legs are confirmed elimination legs, so the last player that checks-in at the pit stop will be eliminated. Ranks and Team Placements Ranks will be updated after every three to four tasks, depending on the race leg length and the requirements to note on how well they are doing for the said leg. The Race eliminates players via progressive elimination, the last team with the most amount of time taken for the leg will be eliminated for elimination legs. Time and Money Time Time is the most important aspect of the Race itself, because of global timezone differences, each leg would be given a predetermined and guided amount of time as a team gets to leave the pit start, do the tasks, and arrive at the pit stop based on the actual tasks as depicted in the Race clue. The first player to complete a said task will have the ideal amount of time, and increments of minutes will be given to teams placing second until the last, based on their scores in the FP garnered. Time allowances will vary between legs and seasons. Example: ROADBLOCK: Cook and Eat Dumplings! ''' '''Estimated time to complete: 30 minutes Dustin and Kandice finishes the Roadblock first TIME: 30 minutes + 0 = 30 minutes Charla and Mirna finishes the Roadblock second TIME: 30 minutes + 4 = 34 minutes. . . Linda and Steve finishes the Roadblock eighth TIME: 30 minutes + 28 minutes = 58 minutes Money Another Race essential, teams will be handed a specific amount of money (in USD) in every leg to compensate for all admission tickets, cab or bus fares or any other miscellaneous materials they will need, which they can use throughout the race. They must be responsible to convert their cash through the local currency of the country they are in, and the currency exchange rates will be posted for them at the start of the race. Every post where teams must make a purchase or deduct an amount of money, they must post their new amount of money remaining in the leg, as every update, will notify their current monetary funds left. Teams may beg for money from other teams, and it is the others sole discretion as to how much they would give them. Note that teams will be able to ask money from various people along the course. There may be locals or tourists which I may add to the entertainment value of the game in case many of the teams will run out of cash due to mismanagement of money. Any excess money that teams will be able to save will be carried over the next legs, so teams with wise spending will be at an edge. If a team runs out of money, and were not able to beg for extra cash, they must do all transportation sign-ups BY FOOT. It will be the slowest of all transportation sign-ups, garnering quadruple the amount of time of the fastest transportation available. If teams run out of money for a ticket admission or miscellaneous fees, they must find someone (i.e. another team) who can sponsor their tickets. Begging and Sponsoring *'Begging' Teams must choose one team and post: **We choose to beg money to "Team Name (team whom you want to ask money from)"** The team chosen may or may not post:**We choose TO/NOT TO donate to "Team Name (who begged)" an amount of _____** Begging may only succeed if the team who was asked for donations will post yes and the amount of money they would donate.Teams may only beg for money from teams BEHIND THEM. *'Sponsoring' Teams that are going to ask for sponsorship must post: **We ask sponsorship from "Team Name (team being asked for sponsorship)" for ___, with an amount of ___** Teams that will be accepting sponsorships must post:**We can sponsor "Team Name" for ___, with an amount of ___** Teams may only ask sponsorship from teams BEHIND THEM. Tasks tasks will be classified into three kinds: *'QUESTION TASKS:' There are tasks which will require you to answer questions, you must PM this kind of tasks to me. Answers to these tasks will be posted if many of the teams could not be able to answer it because of its difficulty. *'GAME TASKS:' These are tasks which require you to play an online game, unless specified, you must post a screenshot of the game in this thread. *'SIGN-UPS:' These are tasks that will involve your speed to sign up for flights, taxis, buses, or first come first served clues like the YIELD, U-TURN and the ROUNDABOUT. Some of these are lucked base, as well as decision based, as most of your money matters regarding speed will come into play with this kind of tasks. Players may not change their sign-ups once they have posted already. In all tasks, players will not be notified unless stated or their answer is wrong and teams will not be able to move to another task unless the task is completed. Race Clues Route Info All Route Information clues will send to a certain destination where the next clue awaits. Generally, Route Information clues will consist of a SIGN-UP task, or a ONE QUESTION TASK, unless stated, which can easily be answered by the players about a certain place or geographical location. Clues such as this typically have 16 to 24 hour deadlines as they are fairly easy to complete. If a player is not able to complete the Route Information task within the deadline, their ranks/placements will be arranged in such a way as in decreasing order of their finish from a previous task, and their ranking would start after all the other teams that have submitted their answers correctly. If a player misses the SIGN-UP task, they will be randomly signed-up to a choice that would be in a more difficult situation from the others, such a a slower method of transport, or a heftier price of transport. Detour A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its pros and cons, prior to this season, teams had no FP associated with doing a side of a detour, but starting with this season, teams may opt to choose a difficult task with an assigned set of higher FP's or an easier task with an assigned set of lower FP's. The range of FP's will be announced in every Detour clue. All Detour choices are equal in terms of task kind, They may only be both questions, or both games. Sign-ups may occur if and only if there will be limited detour choices, such as first come first served machines or the like. Roadblock A Roadblock is a task that only one person from each team may perform. Each season, team members will have a preset amount of Roadblocks that they must do. The Roadblock will be a random task, from games to sign-ups to questions or a compilation of two tasks. When players decide on the roadblock, they must indicate the person who will do the roadblock. Pit Stop At the end of each leg, there will be a pit stop. Most of the pit stops are elimination points, which mean, teams arriving last will be eliminated. There are some predetermined non-elimination legs (NEL) in the racecourse. Teams arriving in a non-elimination leg will be spared from elimination, with the consequence of the Speed Bump in the next leg. Fast Forward A Fast Forward is a special task that allows one team to skip all tasks and go directly to the pit stop, provided, only one team may claim the fast forward in a leg (but there can be numerous competitors), and that they must complete it. But if a team decides to use a Fast Forward, all prior scores, including carryover points, but excluding screentime points will be disregarded. There are a total of 2 to 4 Fast Forwards in the racecourse, and the Fast Forward point will depend on the difficulty of the said task. If a team uses a Fast Forward, their time will be based on the time they reach pit stop minus the completed time of the normal route by other teams. Speed Bump Speed Bumps are tasks that usually, last placer teams from non-elimination legs must perform as a consequence for being spared elimination. However, in this race, Speed Bumps may occur anytime during midpoint of Legs, where the last placing team in midpoints may suffer a Speed Bump on the other half of the leg. Yield A Yield halts a team from racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team that has been yielded will have an additional 35 minutes added to their total time for the leg. Other than that, they must wait 30 real-time minutes after they have signed up before submitting or continuing the race. The number of Yields in the racecourse depends on the length of the racecourse itself. U-Turn U-Turns force a team to do the other half of a detour. Any team that has been U-Turned must complete the other detour they didn't choose before continuing the race. For a team that has been U-Turned, The FP (thus the time) awarded to them will be their current rank or standing after which they have completed BOTH detours. The number of U-Turns in the racecourse depends on the length of the racecourse itself. Roundabout A Roundabout always appear in conjunction with a Speed Bump. Any team may use this power, but the Speed Bumped team is exempted from being inflicted by the Roundabout (As they will perform the Speed Bump no matter what). Any team that has been inflicted by the Roundabout must also do the Speed Bump along with the Speed Bumped team. The team that has been inflicted by the Roundabout will receive an FP based on their current standings after they have completed a Speed Bump. This power may be very useful for Speed Bumped teams, as they may still have a chance to escape themselves from elimination. There will be no more than three Roundabouts in all racecourses. Penalties Penalties are imposed to players and teams who have not successfully completed the racecourse and all its requirements. Teams will not be allowed to check-in at the pit stop unless they have completed all tasks. Note that time penalties will involve the predetermined time for every leg or task - and not time in reality. If a team misses / quits / misreads... Route Info Teams will be asked to go back to the route info, wasting time, money and FP to correct their mistake. If the mistake is too far or is impossible to correct, teams will be penalized 30 minutes plus the time gained. Detour or Roadblock Teams will be assessed a 4-hour penalty as soon as they hit the mat. This may be a hefty price to pay for quitting the tasks and may lead to a premature departure of a team. Usually, these tasks are the most common tasks that teams may be quitting and misreading. If some special cases would appear, they will be added here.